


Lap Dance

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Sarek likes humans, crack ship, lap dance, sorta drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Bones is bored, drunk, and horny on a diplomatic mission, and Sarek doesn't know what lap dances are.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Sarek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> No, this isn't cheating. Why? Because I said so.

Bones was so bored, and so drunk. He hated diplomatic missions, and this time he didn't even have Jim and Spock to talk to at night or to complain about how annoying everyone was. The only person on the whole starbase that he even knew slightly was Spock's father, Sarek. They'd been glancing at each other for the past two day, never speaking, but Bones was getting tired of sitting alone at every meal and then going back to his quarters to drink by himself.  
So on the third night of the mission, he decided to drink in the promenade. He had had quite a few when he looked over and saw Sarek sitting across the room. He wondered if Sarek felt as alone as he did. Probably not, bloody Vulcan. But then, he knew Spock felt lonely when he couldn't be with his partners, Bones and Jim, maybe Sarek felt lonely too. Or maybe it was just the copious amounts of alcohol Bones had consumed.  
"Hey there," Bones said, walking around the chair where Sarek sat. The room was all but empty besides them.  
"Good evening, doctor," Sarek nodded. "You are well I hope."  
"Yeah I guess," Bones said, flopping down in the chair opposite Sarek.  
"You guess?" Sarek asked. "I would think one would know if one was well or not."  
"I dunno," Bones sighed, "I hate diplomatic missions, and I'm really lonely." He sighed, taking another drink from the glass he'd already emptied several times that evening. "And horny, fuck," he huffed. "I hate having to do these alone."  
"Ah yes," Sarek said coolly, "Humans miss their sexual partners when they are away from them only briefly."  
"Don't you miss Amanda?" Bones asked, emptying his glass.  
"It would be foolish," Sarek said, "As I am going to see her again in two days."  
Bones frowned. He couldn't help but suspect that was bullshit, considering the way he knew Spock felt. He leaned back and folded his arms, listening to the music that played over the promenade speakers.  
"Oh!" he said excitedly. "I love this song!" He started chuckling. "Back at the academy my roommate taught me a lap dance to it."  
"A - lap dance?" Sarek said dubiously.  
"Oh my God, you've never had a lap dance?" Bones gasped. "Vulcans don't have lap dances? Fuck they're the best!"  
Sarek raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see how dancing on someone's lap could be pleasurable."  
A stray, very rouge notion found its way into Bones' mind. Perhaps it was the alcohol - no, it was most certainly the alcohol.  
"Alright move your hands," Bones said, standing up. "You're getting a lap dance. You gotta experience this. I mean I'm not the best at it but I've had pretty good reviews from -" he almost said "from your son. "From people," he said instead.  
Sarek frowned. "You are going to give me a lap dance?"  
"I mean," Bones hesitated slightly, "Not if you don't want me to. But I promise, you're really missing out!"  
Sarek thought for a moment. Well, this was a diplomatic mission. Perhaps learning about this aspect of human culture could aid him in understanding them better.  
"If you insist," he said with a sigh. "What do I do?"  
"Nothing," Bones said, "You just sit there. Sometimes the rule is no touching, but I mean, you can put your hands on my hips or my chest if you want." God, why did he suddenly feel so hot? He was just helping a friend learn about an important part of human culture, right? "But uhhh, no pressure of course. Just, y'know, don't put them anywhere else."  
Sarek felt vaguely insulted. "I had no intention of doing so, Doctor," he said.  
“Right,” Bones said, “I’ll… er, get started then.” Bones turned around, slowly starting to move his hips to the music. He would normally take his shirt off, but he thought that might be overstepping things a little. Sarek watched him. The gentle sway of his narrow hips, matching the slow beat of the music perfectly, the way he began to trail his hands languidly up and down his own body, eventually settling with running his fingers through his hair. Bones was glad, for now at least, that he didn’t have to face Sarek. He took a step back, squatting and spreading his knees, then slowly pushing himself back up. He bent over slightly, wiggling his hips to a faster bit of the song. He didn’t have much ass to speak of, but he was making good use of what he did have. Sarek lifted his hand momentarily off his lap, then quickly placed it back down, feeling suddenly very hot.  
Bones turned around quickly, right on the base drop of the song, squatting and spreading his knees again. He became very suddenly aware, as the front of his pants pulled taut against him, that he was getting hard. He hoped to heaven Sarek didn’t notice, as he ran his hands up his thighs, he slipped them under his shirt just enough to show his soft tummy. He moved his hips in an almost circular motion, biting his lower lip and suddenly finding it in him to make eye contact with Sarek. He discovered that Sarek was staring at him, unblinking, but he couldn’t read that stoic expression for his life. Bones took his hands out from under his shirt and stepped closer to Sarek, bending, ass up, and putting his hand on the arm of the chair. His face was excruciatingly close to Sarek’s, and he could smell that distinctive musky Vulcan scent - that scent that on Spock, always drove him wild.  
“What do you think, Ambassador?” he whispered, moving his head around so that his lips all but touched Sarek’s neck.  
Sarek hesitated, swallowing as Bones straddled him, not completely putting his weight down on him and softly grinding into the air only centimeters away from him.  
“I think,” his voice cracked slightly, “That this is a very unique human custom.”  
Bones let a low chuckle spill from his lips as he placed his hand on Sarek’s chest, feeling his defined pecs under the soft fabric of his evening robe. He was startled to suddenly feel Sarek’s strong but gentle hands settle themselves on his thrusting hips. He allowed himself the faintest of moans at the Ambassador’s contact.  
“You are amiable to this?” Sarek asked. “You said that-”  
“Yeah,” Bones breathed, allowing his crotch to start to graze against Sarek’s. “I’m amiable.”  
He leaned back and ran his hands over his chest. He brought one hand to his face, putting a finger in his mouth and sucking on it before pulling it out with a popping noise. He saw Sarek’s breath hitch and he could have sworn his grip on his hips tightened. Bones let himself rest fully on Sarek’s lap now, grinding against the Ambassador’s crotch. He knew Sarek had to be able to feel his erection pressing against him, but he didn’t even care anymore. He leaned down again, scraping his fingers across Sarek’s chest as he gave touchless kisses to Sarek’s neck. The faintest of sounds escaped Sarek’s lips.  
“Do you like this, Ambassador?” Bones asked, curling his hands behind Sarek’s neck and playing with his hair.  
“It is not - it is not unpleasant,” Sarek said, his voice noticeably unsteady.  
Bones slipped off Sarek’s lap, running his hands down Sarek’s thighs and then grasping his knees. He pushed them apart, pressing his knee between them as he leaned back down over Sarek. Sarek’s mouth was hanging open slightly and he’d begun to breath heavily. Bones was pressing his leg between Sarek’s legs, moving it around a bit to see if - oh my god, he felt both anxiety and arousal shooting through him. Sarek’s cock was out of its sheath, and it was pressing hard and wet against his thigh.  
All of a sudden, the music stopped. There was a brief moment of intensely uncomfortable silence before the next song came on. Bones was standing very still.  
“I, uh… yeah, so that’s a lap dance,” he said, standing back, now unable to look Sarek in the eyes.  
“I see why it is a custom humans enjoy,” Sarek said faintly.  
Bones swallowed. “Heh, yeah,” he laughed uncomfortably. “I guess I’ll… go to bed.”  
He turned, feeling hot and bothered and confused.  
“Doctor,” he heard Sarek’s voice say. “I could not help but notice that while you were dancing for me,” Bones shivered slightly at the way he said it, “You acquired an erection.”  
Bones suddenly felt sick. He turned around only slightly. “N-no, I mean, it’s an automatic response to something like-”  
“You may relieve it if you so chose,” Sarek said, “With me.”  
Bones could hardly believe his ears. He turned around. “I - you - what?” he stammered.  
“I find it only logical,” Sarek said, “That since we are responsible for each other’s erections, that we would be the ones to help relieve each other.”  
Bones mouth was hanging open. “Jesus fuck,” he breathed.  
“Perhaps you could continue what you were doing before,” Sarek suggested. “When I had my hands on your hips.”  
“You seriously want me… want me to grind on you till we cum?” Bones said, hardly believing he was even saying those words.  
“I believe that is what I said,” Sarek nodded.  
Bones took a half step towards Sarek, then hesitated. Was he seriously going to do this? This man was an ambassador - Spock’s dad! But holy fuck if he didn’t look hot with his robe slightly pulled up and his hair all mussed.  
“Oh why the fuck not,” Bones gasped, darting back to Sarek and stradling him.  
He picked up a quick, needy pace, no longer staying in tune with the sultry promenade music. Sarek moaned in his ear, startled by the sudden friction against his cock. Bones couldn’t stop himself from mouthing across Sarek’s neck, tasting his sweet earthiness mixed with his salty sweat. Sarek’s hands went to his hips at first, then found their way under his shirt, scraping along his back.  
“Mmm, fuck,” Bones gasped.  
The feeling of Sarek’s hardness against his’ was magical, and he knew he wasn’t going to last very long. He wondered if Sarek was as close as he was. He felt Sarek begin to thrust up against him, stifled little moans spilling from his lips. Sarek brought his hand to the back of Bones’ neck and then ran his fingers up into his hair, guiding him back slightly so that he had access to his mouth. He felt Sarek’s rough, cat-like tongue fill his mouth, eager and tasting. Bones’ hips hitched, he gasped, and he came into his pants. Sarek thrust up a few more times, groaning as his hot Vulcan cum spilled out of him, spoiling his beautiful robe.  
They were both very still for a moment, their foreheads resting against each other and their eyes closed. Did that really just happen, Bones couldn’t help but ask himself. After he caught his breath, he sat back.  
“Uh, that was…”  
“I am very satisfied,” Sarek said. “But I believe now we ought to go to bed. Our first meeting in the morning is an early one.”  
Bones quickly slipped off Sarek’s lap.  
“Y-yeah,” Bones said hesitantly.  
“Thank you for the experience, Doctor,” Sarek said, cool as anything. “You are correct that it is a very pleasant one.”  
Bones grinned. “Any time,” he said, before he even knew what he was saying.  
Sarek raised an eyebrow. “We are here for several more days,” he said. “Perhaps I will take you up on that offer.”  
Sarek moved to walk away, but stopped, taking Bones hand and touching his fingers to Bones’. “Lesek, Doctor,” he said. “I hope you spend a restful night.”  
Sarek nodded and walked out of the promenade. Bones stood there a moment, taking in everything that had just happened, and then chuckled. God, he’d be able to win any argument with Spock now. He definitely had a trump card.


End file.
